


Submissive and horny

by fanficsallnight



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki drinks a bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive and horny

Loki knew he was Thor's and he knew that what he did was completely out of order. Loki knew he deserved to be punished. As soon as Thor saw what Loki had done he had sent him to their chambers, there Loki would wait. He was told to kneel by the bed for the whole time. He did as he was told, he didn't know how but knew that Thor would know if he hadn't followed his instructions. 

Loki hated the waiting more than he hated the punishment. In fact he couldn't help but love the punishment because it meant Thor was ready to forgive him. Loki wanted to cry but he didn't want Thor to see him at his weakest. But he couldn't help it a few tears run down his cheeks. Loki wants to be good, he wants to make Thor proud. He wants to be Thor's, he really does! But he couldn't help himself that man, he was, he was gorgeous, and Loki was tipsy, one thing led to another and.... Thor walked into the room. 

He slammed the door behind him. He didn't say anything, just walked over to Loki, who was still crying. He pulled hard at Loki's hair. "Get up you filthy boy!" Loki does but tries to keep his head down, tries to keep his gaze away from Thor's. Thor keeps his hand in Loki's hair. "Look at me" Thor whispers. Loki keeps his head down, he can't bare to look at Thor right now, he knows he hurt Thor. "I said, LOOK AT ME!" This time he yells as he tugs at Loki's hair. And this time Loki can't keep his eyes down and he looks up. Thor's and Loki's eyes lock together. Loki's have gone red from crying but Thor's aren't showing any sign of emotion at all. And Loki is scared now, he can't imagine one thing Thor wouldn't do when he's like this, emotionless. 

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" Thor hisses out between clenched teeth. Loki whimpers. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean to... I, I just..., I" he attempts at an apology but is cut off by Thor. "You're pathetic! Do you understand that?! Nothing but a filthy boy with no self-control!" These words hurt Loki, they cut through him like a knife. "I-I..." Loki whimpers. "Don't speak Loki, don't speak unless I tell you to speak. Now strip."

Loki does as he's told, tears rolling from his eyes, he doesn't even attempt to control it anymore. "Put your hands on the wall" Thor commands once Loki is naked. Loki walks over to the wall puts his hands on it and waits, just waits. "Count" whispers Thor. He smacks Loki's splendid ass with his bare hand. Loki is too shocked from the impact he can't count. "I think I told you to count!" Another one on the other cheek this time. "One" Loki barely managed to breath this out. "Not good enough, we're going to start again, you're getting 10, you have to count well, if not we'll start over and over again." Smack! "ONE!" Loki shouts out and it hurts. "Better" Thor says. Another. "Two!" Not as loud but apparently good enough because Thor doesn't say anything just continues. "Three, four, five." 

Thor stopped. "Did his lips taste better than mine?" Loki was silent. Thor turned Loki around so he was facing him, forcefully. He looked him up and down and noticed that Loki was hard, very hard. "You're enjoying this?!" Thor belted out. "You're enjoying your punishment?!" This one came with a slap across Loki's face. And yes Loki was enjoying his punishment, he knew it was dirty and he was ashamed but he couldn't help it. He was clothed before for his punishments but still how could Thor not notice? "You're filthy Loki, you're a dirty boy." Loki blushed, he was so ashamed. "Is this one you weren't satisfied with just me? Is this one you went looking for someone else?" Thor only barely managed to keep his voice even.

***  
It was a party, the whole of Asgard was there and a few special guests from Earth. Including Tony Stark. Loki was enjoying himself, he couldn't be much in Thor's company because he was running around all the time, doing whatever it is that Thor does at big parties. Nevertheless Loki was enjoying himself. "Hey there" it was Tony, he had 2 drinks in his hands and offered one to Loki. "Hi" he took the drink "thanks". They started talking about everything and nothing. Tony brought Loki drink after drink getting Loki more and more drunk with each one. When Loki was starting to get really tipsy he stumbled a little bit as they walked. Where were they walking? Loki didn't know and was too drunk to care. Tony caught Loki at the waist to keep him from falling but he kept his hand there. 

And suddenly out of nowhere they're in a corridor all alone. And Tony has Loki against the wall covering him with his body. "Oh..." Loki mutters. This isn't quite right. "I should go, I'm sorry." He tried to move away. "No, you will stay, right where you are and you will let me do whatever the hell I want to do with you." And, Loki couldn't help himself, he liked being told what to do, he really really did. He stopped moving and started at Tony. Tony smirked. He kissed Loki deep and dirty and Loki let him and then kissed back, he was drunk enough to not notice all the things that were wrong with this. 

Tony rolled their hips together which sent pleasure all the way through Loki, he was only half-hard but Tony was already very, very hard. Loki moaned into Tony's mouth. They kept kissing. This time it was it was Loki that rolled they're hips together, he was fully hard now and was rewarded by a loud moan on Tony's side. "Mmmmm, Loki, Loki, Loki." He whispered and then started wi kiss and bite Loki's neck hard. And oh, yes this is good, Loki likes pain and this isn't much but it's good, good enough to make Loki whimper. "Tony" Loki gasped. Tony didn't say anything but his hand moved, it moved into Loki's pants. He squeezed, pulled and twisted Loki's painfully hard cock. This was too much for Loki, his knees threatened to give it. He moved his hips in time with Tony's hand to get even more pleasure. 

That's when Thor walked in.   
***

Loki was shaking. Thor kissed Loki but it wasn't a sign of affection the kiss was mean and cold. "Tell me Loki, was he better than me? Were his lips sweeter than mine? Did his hand bring you more pleasure?" Thor dug his fingers into Loki's back, who arched into the touch. "No, no, no." Loki was moaning he shouldn't be this aroused but he was, it was so wrong, but felt so good. "What was it then Loki? What made you do it?" Thor questioned as he scratched Loki's back. "I-I don't know" Loki managed to get out between moans and gasps. "You're a whore Loki, nothing more than that, just a big cockslut, aren't you?" Fuck. This was really getting to Loki, he needed to be touched so bad, he wanted to come right now! "Yes, I am Thor, I'm a whore." 

"You've been bad, very bad." Thor hissed out and pinched Loki's nipples. "Fuck" Loki muttered under his breath. "Watch your mouth" Thor said and slapped Loki across the face. "Please Thor." Loki needed to be touched but he couldn't manage to complete his sentence. "What are you asking for Loki? Do you want to be touched? I thought that guy would be enough, at least for tonight. No? Fine I will do as I have done before but know this, only good boys get to come and you've been bad Loki, you don't get to come today." With this Thor licked his palmed and proceeded to give Loki a hand job. A marvellous hand job at that. He wasn't gentle not gentle at all. Loki wanted to come right this instance but he was bad so he held on. "Shit, fuck, Thor" Loki couldn't help himself. "What did I say about watching your mouth?" He pinched Loki's ass. 

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." Growled Thor as he stopped touching Loki and started to undress himself. And "oh.." Loki thought, this is unexpected, Thor's hard. And wow he's getting off on this just as much as Loki is. Loki can't move he's too busy staring. "I said, get on the bed." Thor barked out, he was angry. Only then Loki moved. Thor was naked now and Loki was waiting. Thor knelt down behind Loki and pushed right in fast. No preparation, no stretching, no lube, nothing. Loki screamed in pain? Pleasure? He didn't know, maybe both, maybe it was one and the same now. Thor felt amazing hitting Loki's prostate every time causing him to moan uncontrollably. When suddenly it hit him hard like a rock. He was having sex with Thor, for the first time they weren't making love. As daft as that sounds and no matter how much Loki laughed at the expression before, he knew that's what it was. They were both turned on, but there was no love right now. 

Thor was fucking into Loki as hard as he could. Loki wanted to come so bad. "I'm sorry Thor, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again, I'm sorry Thor, please let me be yours again." Loki started babbling, he just wanted to feel loved again. "Not for one second did you stop being mine." Thor said, quietly, a bit more gently. Maybe not all was lost. "You are mine Loki, you always were and you always will be, nothing will ever change that. You belong to me. I own you. And no one else will ever have you again. No one. Do you understand that Loki? No one will have you, no one but me, you are MINE" Loki did understand. "Yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you" and then "I love you Thor", "I love you too Loki..... But you still don't get to come tonight" Thor was still fucking Loki hard but now it was different not as angry. 

Thor came with a loud "Loki" on his lips, the sensation made Loki want to come so bad. When Thor pulled out Loki whimpered with disappointment. "Still not enough?" Thor's cock was replaced by his fingers but only for a minute. "Lay on your back Loki" Loki did as he was told, slowly, he was too focused on not coming. Thor gently stroked Loki's dick using precome as lube.   
" Can't hold on anymore"  
"Yes you can, Loki you must"  
"Please Thor let me come"  
"Not today Loki, you've been bad"  
"Please, please, please"  
"Do you want me to stop touching you?"  
"No"  
"Then shut up"  
Loki did only moans escaped his lips. Thor started kissing him whilst continuing the hand job lazily. They're tongues moved in perfect harmony and it became a little easier for Loki to hold on. 

"Loki" Thor whispered, "mmmm?" "It's past midnight." "What?" "You can come now" Thor squeezed Loki's cock hard. And Loki came. He saw white, the pleasure was too much. "You're so pretty" Thor muttered. "Do you forgive me?" Loki said quietly. There was a pause. Loki kept his eyes away. Thor kissed Loki's forehead "yes, Loki I forgive you" Loki let out a breath. "But you are never drinking again, unless you are with me." Loki chuckled. "I'm not joking, if alcohol makes you submissive and horny then I don't want you around anyone else like that." Loki swallowed. "Is that ok?" Thor asked. "Yes, I like being told what to do" "I've noticed"


End file.
